


Ayah-Anak

by SSaga



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSaga/pseuds/SSaga
Summary: Menurut Yuuri, kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, hubungan mereka malah lebih mirip bapak-anak.Lebih tepatnya, bapak-bapak tak tau malu dan anaknya yang darah tinggi 24/7





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me, please--- saya cuma orang random yang kebetulan insomnia

Akhir-akhir ini Yuuri jadi makin sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Victor. Bukan, bukannya sebelumnya dia tidak memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan lelaki Russia berdahi lebar itu--jangan bilang Victor, plis. Yuuri masih mau ikut GPF tanpa halangan suatu apapun--secara, Yuuri adalah _fanboy hardcore_ nya Victor.

Tidak ada gunanya menyangkal, Yuuri- _kun_. 23 tahun tanpa pengalaman pacaran dan malah punya foto berbingkai dari Victor Nikivorof di meja belajarmu, apa lagi namanya kalau bukan _fanboy harcore_?

Sekali lagi ditekankan, bukan seperti _itu_! Yang Yuuri perhatikan akhir-akhir ini adalah interaksi antara Victor dan Yurio.

Pertama Yuuri memang merasa sedikit kesal karena mereka berdua begitu akrab, sedangkan Yuuri bahkan tak tau apapun soal Victor selain apa yang disiarkan di televisi atau dimuat di majalah. Terbatasnya pengetahuan mengenai sang idola membuatnya kurang percaya diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan Victor dan itu membuat interaksi mereka menjadi sangat terbatas. Belum lagi gen Asia Yuuri yang menjunjung tinggi _personal space_. Baru dibelai tangannya Victor saja rasanya langsung kepingin terjun dari atap Kastil Hasetsu!

Kesal, oke? Bukan cemburu! Tanya saja Makkachin yang paling rajin nemenin Yuuri kalau bapernya sudah kumat.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, hubungan mereka malah lebih mirip bapak-anak. Lebih tepatnya bapak-bapak gak tau malu dan anak yang mengidap darah tinggi 24/7. Lucu sih kalau diperhatikan. Belum lagi karena mereka berdua masih keterbatasan soal bahasa, jadi mau tak mau Yuuri harus senantiasa jadi _tour guide_ merangkap translator untuk keduanya.

Apalagi setelah dimulainya latihan mereka dalam rangka ekshibisi _Onsen on Ice_ , Yurio mulai mau sedikit terbuka dan menerima eksistensi Yuuri. Yuuri bahkan naik pangkat dari "Si Gendut" jadi "Katsudon". Hebat kan?

Yuuri paling suka memperhatikan interaksi Victor dan Yurio saat mereka berlatih _steps_ untuk ekshibisi Agape Yurio. Kadang tanpa sadar Yuuri sampai melipir dan berhenti latihan demi _fanboying_ bersama Yuuko yang sudah sedia tissue satu kotak--demi menjaga _rink_ agar tidak tampak seperti lokasi pembunuhan sadis. Yurio yang memang jenius tingkat Megantropus dan Alien Dunia Lain Victor selalu bergerak dengan mulus dan seirama.

Kemudian fakta bahwa Yurio selalu kesal saat perhatian Victor ditujukan untuk Yuuri atau saat Victor--secara sepihak--memutuskan untuk pergi wisata kuliner, Yurio selalu ingin ikutan. Bagai anak yang nggak rela papanya dibagi-bagi. Kadang-kadang Victor usil menawarkan jajan aneh-aneh ke Yurio saat mereka pergi belanja di minimarket--yang entah indra pengecap Victor sudah mulai mati rasa kebanyakan makan micin di katsudon atau bagaimana, selalu memekik ' _vkusno_!' Saat makan bakpao yang dijual disana, sampai nagih.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa mereka punya hobi sama. Sama-sama narsis tukang foto Instagram.

Lagi di depan Kastil Hasetsu! Jepret! Aplot

Dapet kaos obralan baru gambar kucing garong _macho_! Jepret! Aplot!

Yuuri kesandung di jalan turunan lalu menggelinding! Videoin! Aplot snapchat!

Yuuri hanya bisa menangis pilu soal yang terakhir itu--yang jadi viral sampai-sampai Chu- _chan_ buru-buru telpon dari Thailand sana demi menertawakan Yuuri.

Tapi itu semua belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat Yurio jatuh sakit akibat bertapa mencari inspirasi dibawah air terjun. Victor benar-benar melarang Yurio bergerak dari _futon._ Lelaki yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai pelatih Yuuri itu sampai-sampai kekeuh mau membuatkan Yurio bubur yang berakhir dengan ultimatum larangan bagi Victor Nikivorof untuk memasuki dapur oleh Mari- _nee-chan_.

Malam itu Yuuri ikut menunggui Yurio yang demam bersama Victor. Kesempatan berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Victor dan Yurio benar-benar seperti ayah-anak ya..."

Kalimat itu dihadiahi tatapan penuh tanya dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ayah-anak?"

"Ya, habisnya kalian mirip sih. Juga hubungan kalian dekat sekali. Oh ya, Victor! Kau harus lebih sering memuji Yurio! Nanti dia jadi anak bermasalah loh kalau kurang kasih sayang!" Cerocos Yuuri. Mungkin sedikit efek samping dari sekaleng bir yang sedang diminumnya.

Victor melongo. Sesaat kemudian seringaian tipis mampir di bibirnya. "Hmm~? Bagus juga imajinasimu, Yuuri. Jadi kalau aku ayahnya Yurio, kira-kira ibunya siapa ya~?"

Yuuri tersedak bir seketika.

/=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)//=3=)/

Setelah hiruk-pikuk _Onsen on Ice_ selesai, termasuk sesi foto bersama fans yang padatnya na'uzubillah--bagus kalau mereka mau foto bareng Yuuri, 3/4nya malah ingin berfoto dengan Victor--Yuuri langsung celingukan sibuk mencari sesuatu yang _kurang_.

"Kok Yurio nggak ada?" Yuuri bertanya secara _general_ , berharap siapapun yang dengar mau memberi jawaban.

"Umm... Yurio... tadi dia langsung pulang..." Yuuko memberikan jawaban dengan canggung.

"Oh, kenapa tidak bilang sih... segitu capeknya ya. Kalau begitu aku juga pulang ah."

"Yuuri," cegat Yuuko saat yang bersangkutan sudah menjinjing tas olahraganya. "Yurio... Yurio pulang ke Russia..."

**Bruk!**

"A-apa? Langsung pulang ke Russia?? Demi apa?! KOK GAK PAMIT?!" Skater asal Jepang itu menjambak rambutnya yang masih tertata rapi. _Stress._

"Pamit kok," suara Victor menyela. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan layar sentuh ponsel. "Nih!"

Yuuri segera menyambar ponsel yang disodorkan Victor. Tampak jendela aplikasi Instagram terbuka dan menampilkan foto dirinya dan Victor diatas podium saat acara penutupan tadi dengan c _aption_ 'Best Katsudon :9'

Yuuri membaca sedikit komentar dibawahnya:

 **yuri_plisetsky** congrats

 **v-nikiforov** yurio! Tadi kok nggak ada di acara penutupan?

 **yuri_plisetsky** aku pulang

 **v-nikiforov** sendiri?! Oh no! Yurio kamu gak boleh gitu! Papa kan khawatir! (Emot cium)

 **yuri_plisetsky** SIAPA PAPA?!

 **v-nikiforov** siapa lagi? Masa **Yakov**

 **Yakov** jangan bawa-bawa aku, dasar kalian anak-anak ga bisa diatur!

 **yuri_plisetsky** najis

 **yuri_plisetsky** kalo ngaku papa tanggung jawab dong bikinin gue koreo buat GPF senior!

 **v-nikiforov** mana bisa :(

 **v-nikiforov** lain kali kalau mau kemana-mana pamit dulu. Ini mama barusan panik anaknya ilang (emot wink)

...tunggu, 'mama'?

Kemudian bunyi ping notif Instagram... komentar dari Yurio...

...sepertinya umpatan dalam bahasa Russia.

"Umm... Victor? 'Mama' ini maksudnya Yuuko- _san_? T-tapi Yuuko- _san_ sudah--"

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? 'Mama' ya Yuuri kan~"

Yuuri diam...

Yuuko diam...

Takeshi diam...

Axel, Lutz, Loop diam--- tunggu, Lutz sepertinya bawa _recorder_ \---

Ah, Yuuri rasanya kepingin _bungee jumping_ dari puncak Tokyo Tower saat itu juga.

 

 


End file.
